Feelin' Sane and Lovin' It
by Naikoru
Summary: When Alucard feels sanefor once it sends the Hellsing Manor in to complete chaos! and who does he take it out on well...his fledgling Seras Victoria of course!


**Feelin' Sane and Lovin' It**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hellsing….They are in my world!!

Key: _Thoughts_

'Speaking'

&

Sir Integra sat in her giant office for once not having to worry about any Freak attacks, because there was none. It was a time for relaxing, to be at peace, to not have to worry about anything except you. Integra sat back; eyes closed and took a long drag of her cigar. Life was good……….

"_It's so quiet and peaceful I don't think It's ever been this quiet before…."_ Integra thought. Letting out a relaxed sigh for once letting her guard down.

Silence. An eerie silence….

Integra eyes snapped open suddenly totally aware of everything around her. It was WAY to quiet! She looked frantically around her office waiting and watching if any would jump out of the shadows and attack. A knock at her office, brought her panic and anxiety up even more; calling whoever to "enter". Integra sighed with relief only to see it was Walter, but the moment died when see saw Walter's face. "Walter….what's wrong…has something happened??" her voice was filling with worry and panic. When Walter didn't answer her she panicked "Walter what has happened?!?! Answer Me Now!" standing up out of her chair, knocking it on the ground, arms down on her desk, trembling with anxiety.

"It's Alucard, Milady" answered Walter in a low voice

"And…what has he done know? Her voice shaking with emotion.

"He has done nothing yet…..Milady…but will soon…he's feeling sane"

Integra's eyes widened whispering "Oh dear god…"

&

Seras Victoria was exploring the Manor when suddenly her master came hanging upside down from the ceiling, his clothes somehow stayed perfectly in order, and with a startled shriek, pulled her through the portal he made in the ceiling. When Seras opened her eyes she was in her stony room, her master was…..smiling…at her. Wait a minute! Smiling when in god's name did he ever smile!?!?? Confusion shone through her eyes.

"Master?" she questioned very carefully

"Yes, Seras?" he answered that weird smile still on his face.

Shocked he called her by name and not "Police-girl" she began again. "Are you feeling…okay?" She feared her answer.

"Why, yes Seras I'm feeling very sane" he answered with an eerie calm. Seras eyes widened; that did not sound very good. "Why do you ask?" he questioned her. Shaking her head and breaking form her daze state. "Oh…it's-it's because…ummm…you don't seem like yourself today…Err…night"

His smile grew and so did her fears. "Speaking of night we are going out tonight" Seras continued to stare as if he grew another head. Since when did he ever go out especially with her?!? "Um where are we going Master?" she asked trying to keep her calm. "Where going to the beach Seras, come now we don't have all night meet me in my Master's office in ten minutes ready to go" he turned to go but stopped in mid-step

"Oh, and Police-girl"

"Yes?" she answered meekly glad he said her nickname.

"Bring your bathing suit also we'll be going in the water" With that he turned and left through her wall.

Seras stared at her wall where her master had just left, her eyes impossibly wide. "The beach…!?!?!" she whispered, her left eye twitching. Looking up at her ceiling as if an angel would come and save; "God…why me…." She moaned deeply dreading tonight.

&

In Integra's office

Walter and Integra were paranoid than ever Integra was loading a shot gun she ordered a servant to get, Walter was nailing long planks to her windows, his wires ready to go at anytime. Their paranoia's excelled to the max and beyond when Alucard entered Integra's office, not through the portal or wall, but through a door. There eyes widened when they saw what he was wearing not his usually attire but…..a red swimsuit and a buttoned-down polo, open mind you, his sunglasses were on his face and his hair was short and incredibly messy.

Integra had her shot gun loaded and aimed at Alucard head. "Alucard…."

"Yes, my Master"

"What are you planning???" her fears and anxiety was showing.

"Nothing, my Master just a trip to the beach with my darling Seras" that eerie smile was on his face.

Integra and Walter gaped at each other first then at Alucard. "HIS DARLING SERAS?!?!" they thought at once. What The Fuck Is He Planning To Do With Seras?!? "Wow, in harmony too…" he mused after they yelled their thought, there faces was paler than his, eyes horribly wide. "She should be here soon" looking at the clock on Integra's desk. Integra still had the shot gun on him and Walter worked even faster to plank up the windows.

Five minutes later, Seras entered wearing a dark grey fleece-sweater the zipper was up to her neck; she had on tan cargo short shorts. A small pink blush was on her face as she adjusted her sweater trying to cover herself even more than she already was. Looking up at Integra and Walter she was frickin' terrified now!! "Seras…where's your bathing suit?" he asked very calm. Seras head turned so fast she almost got whiplash. "It's-It's underneath my clothes Master…." She now was looking him up and down finally noticing what he's wearing. Her eyes widened to an impossible size. _"Master…is wearing__cloths…..__real clothes__….oh my god_" thought a shaken Seras.

"Seras take off your sweater you don't need it" Alucard ordered.

"But Master—"Seras was cut off with a glare. Looking directly at everyone in the room she sighed. "Everyone please turn away" said a defeated Seras. Everyone respected her wishes and turned away. They heard her mumble a curse and the zipper of her sweater then a very meek "turn around". Seras wore a dark blue bikini top with little red hearts on them and a pair of dog tags?!? Her chest sadly (to her) couldn't be hidden and caused Walter to have a nosebleed. Her blush somehow turned brighter. "There we go Seras now you look ready to go to the beach" he smiled at her. A portal appeared on the wall. "Listen I'm going to get things ready stay here until I call you, understood?" He talked as if he was speaking to a toddler. Seras nodded her head vigorously. Alucard went through the portal but it didn't leave with him it lingered on the wall.

Seras turned to the paranoid Integra and Walter her face still flushed. "What the hell is wrong with Master?!?!?" cried Seras.

Integra finally lowered her gun and looked at Seras fear for once shone in her eyes. "Every couple of years Alucard feels sane and well…is…humane for once in his life

…but when he's like this he's either destructive or lust filled. Walter knows that one for sure and I know his destructive part. The last time he felt sane…." She sighed looking at Walter whose face was beet red. "It was his destructive side I was fifteen at the time he set up a homemade bomb in the Vatican, but it wasn't usual explosive he used some of his black art, two cans of spray paint, some rabid dogs and cats.." she shuddered "and ghouls parts he found god knows where and also….two doves I think they were…but anyway I went blind for a month then when my vision came back I was colored blind for three." She sighed, and sat down in her big chair. "This is very bad when he feels sane be on your guard at all times or you will end up like Walter." Walter's face turned a shade deeper. Seras gaped at Walter.

"'_Or you will end up like Walter' what does that_ _mean?"_ Gulping loudly, she summoned her courage and her voice. "Walt-Walter what did my Master do to you" her voice shaking with fear. Walter looked up at Seras and walked towards her (he been staring at the floor the whole time) and placing his hands on her shoulders he looked her straight in her eyes. "Miss Victoria I cannot tell it still haunts me to this day I wish you good luck a deep good luck! And never, ever let him help you with a cut you get!! When he feels this way he always manages to get you a scrape and it leads to _things_…" he trailed off then and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Integra's desk, head held in his hands.

Seras whose eyes somehow to grow wider; whimpered with fear and gripped her dog tags tightly. "I have this horrible feeling that I'm going to end up in a ditch by the end of tonight...Normal right…RIGHT!!" she rushed the whole thing out she was shaking with fear. Integra and Walter nodded their heads.

"Seras C'mon it's time to go" Alucard's voice rang through the office. Seras gulped loudly once more and a quick encouraged look from Walter ands Integra, she walked into the portal as if she was facing death once more.

&

At the beach

Seras walked onto sandy beach in awe, it was beautiful! There was a full moon tonight. The beach was shaped like a crescent moon; rocky cliffs were outlining the perimeter making this place totally secluded. The star shined like diamonds in the sky; a dark gray cloud roamed over the full moon slowly as if watching.

"_Amazing_" thought an awe filled Seras.

"I think so to Seras..."

Seras jumped at her Master's voice he was right behind her. "Oh, Master I didn't hear you"

"Come" he said extending his hand to her "Let's go into the water, the night still young." Hesitating slightly, she took his hand and he lead her to the water front. Letting go of her hand he went ankle deep in the water. Seeing her stop he gave her a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

"Umm… she blushed at his intense stare. "_He's planning something I know it!!" _thought Seras. "_Well, I'm not gonna fall for this!" _"Um…Master can't we explore the beach for a little while…I'm not ready to go into the water." She began to walk away from him following the shoreline and no at all surprised when she heard him run to catch up to her. Tensing when she felt his arm snake around her shoulder "Your right Seras It's too soon to get into the water it's such a beautiful night no?" he asked looking straight at her." Yes…yes it is my Master..." she said while leaning her head against his shoulder for once in that strange night relaxed.

&

The night at the beach with her Master wasn't as scary as Integra and Walter put it in fact it was the most fun she ever had! They explored they found a cave that even Alucard never knew about till know; inside was thousands upon thousands of small crystals. She kept a small piece as keep sake.

After that they walked about another mile or so to a camp that Alucard set up; which took Seras by complete surprise. The camp had a ruby red blanket on the sandy ground a picnic basket; which she wasn't allowed to go near Alucard ordered her not too; and something she never ever excepted a volley ball net! Volley ball was her all time favorite game to play beside cards she was a Hugh card shark! Sadly, to him,Alucard didn't know that and boy was he a sore loser! They played about eleven rounds of volleyball and lost them all and not on purpose mind anyone! He was really going at it! But, they had to quit when it was their twelfth match and Seras couldn't stop laughing at her Master he was pouting like a five year old boy who lost his favorite toy! It Was To Much!

After her Master helped her up from the ground and she settled down a bit, or enough to sit down on the blanket. (Or lie down to laugh all over again)

"Okay, Seras you can stop laughing now" said the defeated and gloomy Alucard whose was sitting down Indian style, arms crossed tightly over his chest still pouting. Seras sat up again and wiped the bloody tears away from her eyes. "Alright, sorry master" Nodding his head accepting her apology he started off into the beautiful starry night; arms resting carelessly behind him his longs legs stretched out in front of him. Seras looked up at the starlit sky too; feeling bad that she didn't notice it before. Pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on top of her knees across wrapped around them. The silence between them was comfortable. A small smile was on Seras face. She was wondering what he was thinking she had to know even if it was nothing she wanted to learn more about him.

"Master"

"Yes Police-girl?"

"Does the sky bring you back any memories of your past?"

"No…does it for you?" he asked looking over him shoulder at her.

"Well….." she trailed off there and shook her head "No it was something silly I'm sorry I bothered you with it" she face was emotionless but her eyes showed a different story.

"No, go on. What does the sky bring of your past Seras" he asked moving behind her and into his lap her back against his chest.

"Well…it kinda reminds me of my family….I lost them when I was young…." Her eyes still directed on the sky. Alucard rested his head on hers. "How so?"

"Well…was when I was younger I remember going to a beach similar to this it was week before they died…." Smiling sadly at the last and feeling very content with her Master close to her that she moved closer to him; his arms know wrapped tightly around her. "It was a lot of fun….It was funny to watch my mom and dad play tag and act like children" She laughed at the memory of it still to this day it made her laugh. Sighing sadly at the end brushing her bangs away from her eyes she began again." But, it's just a memory nothing important…." "Your parents died when they were young?" "Well…." She shifted uncomfortable in his arms "not died. Murdered…by a couple of people my dad arrested just getting revenge on him…." She felt tears prick her eyes quickly wiping them away. "I'm sorry Master I'm probably boring you, were suppose to have fun tonight right?" forcing herself to smile she turned around to him. "Thanks for listening though" with that she kissed him surprised that he didn't pull back he kissed her back with full force. The kiss left each of them gasping for unneeded air. Alucard was smiling at her; a perverted and playful smile. "Police-girl" he whispered in her. "Yes" she answered in a dreamy state.

"Run" Seras eyes widened at what he said and jumped straight out of his arms yelling down the beach "Catch me if you can Master!" laughing as he came charging for her.

&

Few hours later, they decided to go back to Hellsing but something playful in mind. Walking hand-in-hand into Integra's office only to see if wasn't barricaded as it was before they began their plan. Each couldn't stop laughing in their heads.

Integra and Walter were having a drink in her large study next door when they heard a loud "bang" come from her office. Running to see what it was only to see it was Alucard and Seras…making out in her office?!??! Watching from the door both of them completely oblivious that they were there continued.

Alucard broke the kiss making Seras moan a protest. "Don't stop..." she whispered back; lust filled. Alucard grinned at Seras she playing this out very beautifully. "Let's do it on Sir Integra's desk no….?" whispered Seras.

"Hmm…let's" scooping Seras up in his arms he laid her down on his master's desk and began to make out again except Alucard started to undress the very playful Seras, he took of her short shorts and began to go for her bikini top when Walter and Integra barged into the office. Alucard and Seras glared at the intrusion "Do you mind? We would like to have some privacy here" said an annoyed Alucard.

"**WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?! IN MY OFFICE** **SERVANT!! GET OFF HER THIS MOMENT**!!" roared a flushed Integra.

"Well, what does it looks like Sir?" asked Seras was sitting on her large desk; legs dangling off the edge, Alucard had her in his lap, head on her shoulder.

"**What…?!?WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT OFFICER VIC—" **she stopped yelling when the two burst out laughing. "**WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT THIS IS SERIOUS?!?!" **yelled the confused Integra. "You-should have seen your faces it was absolute priceless!!" laugh Seras who had crimson tear roll down her face. Alucard was laughing three times as hard "Walter's face is bright red HA! Just like the last time! This was a great plan Seras! Since when are you such a little minx!" he asked his laughter calming down a bit. Seras shrugged "No clue…thought it would be funny but this was frickin' hilarious!!" laughed Seras who settled down a tad bit more.

GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!! NOW!" growled Integra through gritted teeth.

Walter face was beet red and looked at the ground.

Alucard and Seras got off her desk walking hand-n-hand Alucard made a portal. "This was soo much fun Master thank you!" said a cheerful Seras. "Well it's gonna get lots better a perverted grin spread on his face. "What-What do you mean??" "It still feel sane Seras let say we make that scene a little more…hmmm…realistic no…"

Seras blinked confused for moment then blushed a bright red. "Seriously?!?!"

Alucard nodded and was about to ask her again when Seras tackled him through the portal each laughing all the way. The last thing Integra and Walter heard was a loud moan. Staring at where the disappeared and shocked at what they were doing an eerie silence ran though the manor.

"Walter"

"Yes Sir?"

"Call the people in white to come and get me….it's on speed dial…I need a vacation."

**END**

**Hoped you like it! Yup lots of OOC"s here Well review this and my other story pleaseee…I would appreciate it greatly!!**

**Naikoru**


End file.
